


Order Meetings Don't Always HAVE to be Vigilant

by Amuly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius decides to lower everyone’s inhibitions at the Order Christmas party. First war era.<b></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Order Meetings Don't Always HAVE to be Vigilant

Remus' vision swam in front of his eyes, and he shook his head. _Oh_. He wasn't going to do _that_ again.

Okay, so he was drunk. Definitely, seriously drunk. Nothing exactly new there. But somehow, he was drunk at the Order Christmas party. That...wasn't as good. For one, he hadn't even had any alcohol. Was it a Death Eater attack? A rather halfhearted one? 

Remus managed to make his eyes focus on the one person in the room who seemed to be enjoying himself most of all.

“Come on! Who wants to dance? Minnie? Albie? Come _on_ , it's Christmas! James, Lily, get us started with the dancing!”

_Sirius_.

Remus started across the room, stumbling only a few times over Alastor and Peter. “Sorry, shorry....” he managed to slur out. 

Finally he reached Sirius, who was bouncing around the center of the room and making googly-eyes at a dancing Lily and James. The happy couple appeared to be canoodling rather giddily next to Sirius, attempting to cuddle and dance at the same time.

“Sirius!” Remus made a lunge for Sirius' wrist but missed and ended up collapsing into Sirius instead.

“Aw, Moony! You want to dance, too?”

Before he knew what was happening, Remus found himself being dragged into the center of the room alongside James and Lily. As Sirius spun him around, Remus' drunken mind picked out random details from the room: floating mistletoe, fairy lights, a roaring fire... “Sirius! Sirius, stop it! You'll make me sick!”

Thankfully, Sirius slowed down, and curled his body around Remus in a slow, wobbly embrace. “ _Sirius_!” Remus hissed.

“Mm?” Sirius was mouthing at Remus' neck – not really sucking or nibbling, but just opening and closing his mouth. It might have been adorably affectionate if Remus wasn't trying his damnedest to remain sober and mature.

“Sirius! Did you spike the punch?”

Sirius' rather ridiculous giggle was all the answer Remus needed. He tried to continue being reproachful.

“Sirius! This...bad. It's an Order meeting. What if...attacked?”

Sirius rolled his eyes and groped at Remus' arse. Remus did his best to squirm away, although the alcohol was having a pleasant, rather amorous affect on him. He tried again, only to find that he and Sirius were somehow dancing and grinding against each other. That wasn't what he had meant to do at all.

“Sirius, no, wait...”

Remus felt Sirius' wand tap him on his temple, and heard a quiet spell uttered. In an instant, Remus' vision cleared and his mind sharpened. He was sober.

With a great deal more ability now that his mind was clear, Remus tugged Sirius off of him and held him at arm's length. His partner was looking all-too-pleased with himself, and not all that drunk, either. “What was that?”

“Sobering spell. Invented it a few weeks back, when I was waiting up for you.” Sirius twirled his wand cockily. “So you see? No danger in letting loose and having a bit of fun. Now...” Sirius caressed the tip of his wand to Remus' temple. “Want to see the counter-spell?”

Before he could even reply, Remus found himself drunk again, stumbling into Sirius' secure embrace. Oh. Well, so long as Sirius had everything under control...

“C'mere.” Remus yanked Sirius into a snog, sending the both of them stumbling backwards onto the floor with the force of it, and into a laughing and giggling Lily and James.

“Back off, Moony, Padfoot! Prettiest girl at the party is mine!” Lily squealed in delight as James grabbed her and hauled her away from the two snogging men, stepping a few meters to the side so they could resume their drunken, swaying dancing.

Beneath Sirius, Remus pulled away, gasping for air. Looking past the twinkling eyes and long, silken hair of his companion, Remus saw other couples stumbling around the room, basking in the glow of holiday cheer and Sirius' giving nature. Albus and Minerva were gracefully tripping over each other's feet as they walked onto the make-shift dance floor, swaying and giggling to the music. Albus leaned forward and whispered something in Minerva's ear, which flushed her cheeks a bright pink before she batted at him halfheartedly. Off in a back corner, the Prewett brothers seemed to have ganged up on Arthur Weasley, coming onto him sloppily as Molly giggled off to the side. Something Gideon leaned over and said to Arthur made Molly laugh so hard that she fell out of her chair, and she was quickly joined on the floor by her two brothers. The three Prewetts cackled as Arthur looked on, his eyes blinking out of sync and looking rather confused by it all.

“Hey,” Sirius' teeth nibbling at Remus' ear called his attention back to the rather gorgeous man lying on top of him, and Remus tried to focus amber eyes on black hair.

“Mm,” was all he managed, as he arched into Sirius' body. Sirius arched back, and soon there was much too much panting and grinding and snogging for even Remus' drunkenly amorous mind to approve of in such a public place. “Sirius,” he murmured against Sirius' lips.

“Sirius, let's go. Somewhere...please?”

With a mumbled endearment and lusty groan, Sirius hauled himself upright, then bent down and helped Remus to unsteady feet. Remus found himself being led out the back of the house by Sirius, arms wrapped tightly around each other as they squeezed past cavorting Order members. Remus saw a flash of conversation in one of the back rooms they passed: Alastor was hunched over a cup of tea, murmuring something about “no vigilance” as Kingsley rubbed his back soothingly. The last thing Remus saw of them was Alastor turning toward Kingsley and tugging him closer, before Sirius yanked him out the back door and into the cold winter air.

Before Remus even had a chance to feel the cold, Sirius had him pressed against the freezing stone of the house, hand diving between their bodies. Remus gasped, breath puffing out between them in a small, white cloud. Sirius' hands were blessedly still warm, as swift fingers made quick work of robe clasps and wrapped around both of their lengths. Their bodies pressed together as close as they could, Remus arching to the touch. His vision swam from the mixed effects of alcohol and arousal, and he let his head fall back and eyes close as he thrust helplessly into Sirius' fist.

He shivered – the effect of the cold, or Sirius, or both: Remus was too drunk and aroused to distinguish between the sensations – as Sirius leaned forward and bit down on his neck, teeth and tongue and lips tracing a fiery path along rapidly cooling skin. Remus hissed and moaned as Sirius' lips left him, leaving the saliva on his neck exposed to the freezing air. For all the parts of Remus' body that were freezing, his groin was too hot, sweat breaking out on his hips as he continued to thrust against Sirius. A few more quick jerks and Remus came: unable to hold off due to alcohol; unwilling to due to the bitter cold.

Sirius' come mixed with his as he jerked himself to completion a moment later, a breathy cry of “Remus” expelling a cloud of air from Sirius' lips. Remus blinked: dreamy and drunk on this night so close to Christmas. He was loose and compliant as Sirius cast a quick _scourgify_ over them and tucked them both back in. They curled up against the wall together, sinking down to their haunches as Sirius lit a cigarette. With a nudge, Remus managed to extract the fag from Sirius' fingers, as the other man sighed and lit another one. The smoke was indistinguishable from the condensation of their breath leaving their bodies, and Remus found himself exhaling for much too long, drunken mind thinking he was still pushing smoke from his lungs when it was just water vapor rapidly condensing in the freezing air. He giggled and nudged Sirius, explaining as much to him.

Sirius sighed, called him a silly git, then tucked his free arm around him and pulled him close. They puffed in silence until they finished their cigarettes, Sirius immediately lighting another with the end of his first. “You need to save those,” Remus murmured. A drowsy happiness was overtaking him, and if he wasn't so sure Sirius would take care of him, he'd be getting himself home before he fell asleep on the cold ground. “Don't get paid 'til next week.”

The only response he received was a snort, and Sirius continued to puff at his second cigarette. Finally, the other man hauled them both to their feet, dragging them into the warmth of the party still in full swing.

Just before they stepped through the door, Sirius pulled Remus close to him, ducking his head to look into his eyes. “Hey Moony?”

Remus smiled up at Sirius, all earlier irritation at him forgotten. “Hm?”

“Happy Christmas, Moony.”

“Happy Christmas, Padfoot.”

They snogged once more for good measure, before heading back into the warmth.


End file.
